This is a randomized, parallel, double-blind, placebo-controlled study to examine the use of a skin patch delivery system to deliver a new investigational drug (N-0923) to treat the signs and symptoms of Parkinson disease. The study will determine the safest and most effective dose when used with levodopa/carbidopa, and whether this new drug will allow for a reduction in the daily dose of levodopa/carbidopa.